


Desert Heat

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [11]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny cannot make a tunnel, Desert, Over heating, looking after Jack, lost in a desert, sick!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians get stuck in the desert! They soon disecover how much too much heat can effect Jack and they have to wait to get him out of there, seeing as Tooth and Sandy had jobs to do and they can'r risk bringing Jack closer to the sun, and Bunny can't open a hole in the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Heat

They Guardians had said they found out that Jack couldn't be in heat for too long or he'd get sick. But how they found it out was not pleasant.

It happened during a meeting. All the Guardians were sitting on the couches when an elf came in carrying a snow globe. Of course no one noticed it until the portal opened and they all were sucked in. When they were thrown out of it and the portal closed, the five took in their surroundings. There was nothing but sand for miles. But worst of all was the sun and its heat baring down on them.

Jack groaned, pulling his hood over his head and causing a cooling wind around himself.

"Ah a desert." North said. He was hot but as he looked at the other Guardians, he noticed how Jack had practically retreated inside his hoody. If North and the other three were hot then this must feel horrid for the winter spirit. However at that time they had no idea how too much heat effected the child.

"Let us find somewhere for shade, yes?" North asked as he began walking forward.

"Do you even know where you're going, mate?" Bunny asked.

"No but we are bound to come across something." North responded positively.

"Sweet Tooth are you alright?" Tooth asked looking at Jack.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack mumbled, retreating further into his hoody and making the cooling wind also circle his family.

"Frostbite are you sure you can use that much power in a place like this?" Bunny asked. He really didn't think it was a good idea that Jack was using so much power in a place he should that most of that power should be focused on himself.

"I said I'm fine." Jack snapped as he started walking towards North, "Let's just find shade for right now."

The others watched him walk a head of them. Sandy signed that they should keep an eye on him and the others silently agreed.

They had walked for about two-three hours when it happened. The cool wind that was around them all suddenly disappeared. They turned around to find Jack, who was trailing behind them, collapsed on his knees, his arms holding him up so he didn't face plant into the sand.

They couldn't see his face but from how soaked his hoody was they could tell how much he was sweating. His feet were burned badly and his staff was laying in the sand next to him.

They all rushed over to the winter spirit, Sandy forming a dream sand umbrella above said spirit.

"Jack?! Jack are you alright?!" North shouted.

"Y-Yeah…I-I'mm fine." Jack panted. Then he started coughing and didn't stop for a while.

"You're obviously not, Frostbite." Bunny said once Jack had stopped coughing. He quickly gripped the hood and pulled it down. Jack's hair was damp and matted. His face was severely flushed and covered in sweat. His eyes were dilated, blood shot, and red around the eyes. He panted dry raspy breaths. It wasn't pretty.

"Oh Sweet Tooth!" Tooth gasped.

"I told you not to use so much power Frostbite!" Bunny said. He felt the boy's forehead and it was way too warm for a winter spirit.

"Tooth do you think you can fly to the North Pole with Sandy so you can open a portal to here?" Bunny asked.

"But I don't want to leave my Sweet Tooth!" Tooth said, Sandy nodding in agreement.

"Tooth, Sandy, please. You two have jobs to do. Why we didn't think of sending you earlier I have no clue. And you can't carry Jack with you out of here because you both need your strength to make it out of here. When you do, do you're jobs first then get us." North explained.

 _"But can Jack make it that long here?"_ Sandy signed.

"I'll…be-e….f-fine…S-Sand-y…focus…on t-the c-child-ren f-fir-st." Jack rasped, coughing once again.

Tooth and Sandy looked at him before nodding. As Tooth took off, Sandy gave North a sack of dream sand while pointing an arrow at Jack. The other two understood and were left with Jack as soon as Sandy left, Jack was also once again exposed to the sun.

Jack flipped his hood back up and then tried to stand up. North shrugged his jacket off, wrapped it around Jack to keep him blocked from the sun, and picked him up bridal style.

"N-No…No-orth…put…mme down." Jack rasped, "I-I'm fi-ne." Hw then coughed again.

North tossed the bag to Bunny and he carried Jack, "You think he needs to be put to sleep?"

"NO!" Jack shouted ending up in a coughing fit. When it was over he continued, "n-no..d-don't put me…tw-o…s-lee-p."

"Fine we won't put you to sleep, but North is carrying you and if we think you need to sleep, you're sleeping." Bunny explained. Jack just huffed but didn't protest anymore. It was night by the time Jack actually fell asleep, put to sleep from the cold air of the night. Soon North and Bunny fell asleep as well.

The next morning they were awoken by a whimper. The two shot up and looked at Jack. His dilated eyes looked around unseeingly, completely unaware of the others presence.

North and Bunny looked at each other and nodded. They sprinkled dream sand onto Jack's eyes and he fell into a joyful dream.

An hour later a portal opened up in front of them and they didn't wait. North picked up Jack while Bunny had the bag and staff. They jumped through the portal and ended up in the Pole. North instantly took Jack outside and put in in the snow. He wasn't going to leave the boy out there but he was going to let him be in his element. As North watched him, he himself was brought glasses of water.

It took about a month for Jack to get better but he did. Most of that month he was sleeping while the other days, mostly in the beginning, he was fevered and delusional. But the Guardians took care of him, they always would.


End file.
